1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making a magnetic recording medium such as a discrete track recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hard disk of a discrete track recording medium is well known. The hard disk of the type includes separation tracks for isolating the adjacent recording tracks. Data sections and servo sections are alternately defined in the recording tracks. Magnetic information read out of the servo sections is utilized to position a head relative to the hard disk.
A method of making the hard disk includes forming the recording tracks and separation tracks over a substrate. Magnetic information is thereafter written into the servo sections. However, it is difficult to position the magnetic information right on the recording tracks. It takes a longer time to accurately position the magnetic information. This causes an increase in the production cost.